This invention relates to an assembly of replaceable wear parts on a plough body, and is particularly, though not exclusively, concerned with an improved means of mounting reversible plough points on a ploughshare of a plough body and or share knives on a landside of a plough body.
2. Present State of the Art
It is known to provide reversible plough points or tines on ploughshares, and when one working tip of the point becomes excessively worn, the point is demounted from a mounting part, rotated through 180.degree. so as to bring the previously unworn tip to a working position, and then reassembled. Usually, two separate fasteners are used to mount the point on the mounting part, so as to provide suitably strong clamping force to clamp the parts together, and to resist shear loads generated in service, but also to provide necessary resistance to any tendency for the point to rotate, which would arise in the event of use of a single fastener.